Field Of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing pure, chlorine-free cyclopropanecarboxylic acid methyl ester by the following reaction (I): ##STR1## 4-chlorobutyric acid methyl ester 2 is reacted with sodium methoxide in a high boiling solvent at 100.degree.-200.degree. C. with simultaneous distilling-off of the resulting cyclopropanecarboxylic acid methyl ester 1. The ester 1 is then purified by fractional distillation, and may be catalytically hydrogenated to the carbinol.